Survival at sea
by Stuff3
Summary: A pair of newlyweds are prepared to set on another adventure but what obstacles will they face, what nightmares will they have in the night, and will their love survive it? Ariel x Jim Rating may change.
1. Setting sail for adventure

Ariel ran around the ship energetically, ducking and rushing past the crew who barley were able to stay out of her way. She reached the stern of the ship and starred out into the distance. The sun shined brightly and the sea was glistening. She took a deep breathe as she took in the magnificent sight.

"Ah there you are" a man's voice spoke. Ariel turned around to see an even more magnificent sight, her husband and Captain of the ship, Jim Hawkins.

He was infamous for finding Treasure planet which in fact was his first voyage. Afterword's he reformed from the "bad boy" and became a productive member of society. He was recommended to an academy by the captain of that voyage where he excelled at everything.

But one day while out at sea his ship was caught in a hurricane and Jim would surely have perished if it had not been for a certain redhead mermaid who was watching him from a distance.

After they saw each other that faithful day when Ariel saved Jim from a shipwreck they knew they were destined for one another. Ariel went to Ursula to receive legs but it came at a heavy price; her voice. But that didn't stop Jim because voice or not he knew who she was; he would have recognized her anywhere. But Ursula attempted to stop them and after a vicious battle they emerged victorious over the sea witch. They kissed each other but it was the kiss of true love. So the deal with Ursula was broken, Ariel received her voice back and the two were happily married. Jim then rose through the ranks in the academy and soon became the captain of his own ship.

He declared the first thing he was going to do once he became a captain was take his new beautiful wife on a fantastic voyage around the world and then to the stars. This was the beginning of that journey.

"Playing games are we?" he said slyly as he approached her. "You know you almost knocked over half out crew as you race around this thing?" he pointed out

"Sorry" she cringed "It's just… I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, barley able to contain her excitement.

"Well I'm glad you are" Jim said "This is all for you, you know"

"And I don't know how to thank you!" Ariel exclaimed

"You don't have to thank me" Jim said "Your love is all I need" he said as he took his hand in his. The two smiled at each other and Jim's hand moved up to caress his new wife's cheek.

"Captain!" rang out the first mate "you're needed on the bridge!"

Jim groaned upon hearing his name knowing he'd be separated from his wife.

"Go on" she urged him "You're needed elsewhere captain" she smiled

"Aye aye" he said before kissing her hands and walking off. Ariel watched him go but once he was out of her sight she returned to looking back at the sea.

As her image reflected in the ocean Ariel did some reflecting of her own. She thought of her relationship with Jim. She thought they were perfect for each other since their curiosity and love for adventure complimented each other so well but she couldn't help but feel that some didn't share her views. The only thing that ever seemed to truly bother Jim was mention of his father although he refused to call him that. She tried to help him overcome this since she grew up without a parent as well but this was one thing he remained stubborn about. She just hoped nothing hot in the way of this voyage, she knew Jim was trying his best to make her happy. That was one of the things she truly loved about him. She gave up everything for him and this was his way of compensating her for it.

Before long all the preparations had been made and they were underway through the sea. Ariel stood on the bow of the ship just as her husband joined her.

'Like the view?" he asked as he propped his knee on one of the bitts.

"Much better now" she said as she looked over to see him. "Were you finished on the bridge?" she asked

"Yeah, my watch was over. So I thought I'd come see what trouble you got yourself into" he said playfully "To my surprise the answer was none"

"What did you do on your watch?" Ariel asked curiously

"Oh you know the usual stuff" Jim answered vaguely but he looked over to his wife's face and knew she clearly wanted to know more "I navigated the ship, steered the ship and set us on the right course" he said confidently "Were steering zero nine zero" he told her but she seemed confused by the terminology "Ninety" he said.

"I'd like to see all this" Ariel said eagerly

"Really?" Jim responded with a raised eyebrow "Well then maybe you can stand mu next watch with me. I've got one in the middle of the night if you're interested" he smirked. Before Ariel could respond aloud blast of thunder rang out through the sky.

They both then looked out into the distance together to see dark storm clouds on the horizon. It seemed the once bright and sunny day would soon turn into a dark one. It reminded them of how they first met.

"Storm's coming" Jim stated as they looked out into the distance together. "Could be a bad omen. Who knows if we'll make if through the night" he said darkly

"You'll be there to protect me right?" Ariel said as she brushed herself up against him

"Of course" Jim responded lovingly "You know I'll never let anyone get in-between us again" he said as he held her tight.

The two of them looked into the eyes of their lover that held them. Then they leaned towards each other puckering their lips out to commemorate the start of their voyage and their love.

But before they could kiss a blood curdling scream rang out.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm just sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be better.****  
Comments/Reviews/Predictions are appreciated  
**


	2. The Nightmare

Ariel sprang up from her bed screaming in terror. She clutched the blanket between her fingers and her pink nightgown was soaked due to her sweating intensely within the darkness of her cabin. She looked around confused looking for a sign of hope which soon came when the door to her cabin opened and her husband, the captain of the ship entered with a concerned look on his face.

"Ariel?" Eric whispered as he held the lantern up to his face so he could see through the darkness.

"Oh Eric" Ariel sighed in relief as he set the lantern down on a nearby table and went to hold her in her bed.

"I could hear you all the way from the bow, what's wrong?" he asked concerned "You're burning up" he said as he felt her forehead "and you're hyperventilating? What happened?"

Ariel looked around the room and she seemed to calm down in her loving husband's arms. "It was.."she paused as she composed herself. Her breathing started to slow down and return to normal " just a nightmare"

"A nightmare?" Eric repeated in question "A nightmare that woke up the whole ship" he jokingly stated "What was it about?" he asked as he caressed her hands in his. Ariel still seemed a little shaken about the whole thing as she was still shivering and did not answer him. "Are you alright?" he asked but she still did not respond. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said reassuringly "Just get some rest" he said kissing her on the cheek before getting up "I've got to get back to my watch" he told as he reached for the lantern.

"It was about that boy" Ariel told him right before he walked through the door. He looked back at her with a scowl and a raised brow. "The new one hired as a deckhand for the ship"

Eric put the lantern down and walked back over to his wife's side "Ariel.." he spoke as he stood before her.

"I dreamed that I was married to him!" Ariel blurted out "and that he had his own ship and that we were on a voyage together and the whole thing was just-"Eric cupped her face

"Not real" he finished

"Wrong" Ariel pouted

"And it's over now. We left that kid on the dock this morning when we casted off." He told as Ariel smiled at the good news "The wind is with us, were underway and the sea is calm. But there's another problem" he spoke as Ariel went from relieved to curious "that my wife is losing her sleep and I'm distracted from my rounds on my watch" he smirked. He then leaned her back on the bad and kissed her hand as he retracted from her "Now come on, get some rest my love" he said before leaving the room.

Although set at peace by her husband's words Ariel's curiosity got the better of her. "Are you still on watch?" she sprang up energetically

"Yes" Eric responded as he turned back to her

"Is it almost over?" Ariel asked "Can I stand it with you?"

"I'm halfway done. Next time" Eric responded but she pouted

"You promised" she pouted. Eric just rolled her eyes

"Alright, suit up sailor, we could use another lookout" he smiled.

Ariel jumped out of bed and stood the night watch in her pink nightgown with her husband.

The following morning Jim Hawkins groaned as he woke up from his sleep on the dock he was left at. He was cranky and his body ached but his dream was amazing. He dreamed he was married to that hot redhead he tried to woo unsuccessfully. He then reached his hand up and touched his eye and groaned in pain once he did. He looked over the dock and down at the water to see his reflection. His right eye was black and blue and swollen making it appear much 5 times larger than usual. That captain sure had a strong punch.

He remembered going on the ship he was hired as a deckhand. When he arrived he tried to put the moves on that redhead woman and although she was eager to meet new people she started to seem a little put off by his egotistical talk. But when the captain came and made a casual comment about this being his wife Jim obviously did what anyone did who didn't get their way, make a huge scene and insult everyone in the area. Now the captain didn't mind when he said bad things about him or his crew but when he said something about his wife he reacted immediately and rocked Jim in the eye. Then he threw him off the ship and he remained on the dock where they left him falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

When he returned home he was hit with a barrage of questions by his family and friends.

"What happened to the ship? "Why aren't you on it?" "What happened to your eye?!" You know Amelia pulled a lot of string to get you on that ship!"

"The ship was gone when I got there" Jim lied as anyone else would do in that situation.

"Well what about your eye?"

"I uh…" he paused and rubbed his neck uncomfortably "got into a fight"

"Oh Jim" his mother sighed

"It's okay they started it and plus.." Jim paused as he recomposed himself "I won"


End file.
